This invention relates generally to equipment for handling barrels, drums, or the like, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a barrel cart for engaging the side of a barrel in an upright vertical position, transporting the barrel and lowering it to a horizontal position.
Heretofore, there have been various types of barrel trucks, barrel racks, and carts used for transporting barrels and lowering the barrels into a horizontal position for removing the contents therein. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 1,738,096 to Cole discloses a barrel truck having an annular shaped pivotally mounted hoop for engaging the top of a barrel and a plurality of wheels mounted on the truck for transporting the barrel and lowering the barrel into a horizontal position. In U.S. Pat. No. 436,619 to Weathers, a combined barrel rack and truck are disclosed wherein the barrel rack includes a rectangular frame with legs thereon for supporting a barrel in a horizontal position.
None of the above described barrel trucks or carts disclose the novel structure of the subject invention for engaging the side of a barrel and lowering the barrel into a horizontal position.